Talk:NaruHina/@comment-77.116.246.18-20130607222321
I would like to stick to the story in Naruto and to tell my own preferences about the pairings instead of trying to analyze Kishimoto's thoughts although I apreciate a lot what someone wrote below concerning this parallel between Naruto and'' Beauty and the Beast. '' First of all, Naruto is free to love who he wants even if it's not the right choice. So, whoever he may ended with, we have to respect it. But I have one question to any of you, either NaruHina, NaruSaku, Sasusaku etc. Would you prefer to be with someone who loves you 100% or with someone who is confused in her/his feelings? Personally I'd choose the one who loves me 100% so that I can trust this person 100% no matter what. Since the beginning of the manga until now, Hinata never doubted about her love for Naruto and everytime she was around, she always tried to help him. In the Pein arc for instance, she went against Naruto's will by interferring in the fight. She knew she was no match for Pein, she knew she was going to be defeated by him but her goal was to bring back Naruto on the right track and that is exactly what she did after Neji's death too. When Naruto could not give any answers to Pein and was nearly giving up, she used his own words to awake him because she made Naruto' nindo hers. That was indeed a great help because Naruto did the same thing when he met Nagato. He used what Nagato said to Jiraya that inspired the latter to write his book. So Hinata used Naruto's words to motivate him and Naruto used Nagato' own words to answer and convince him. If Hinata was not really in love with Naruto, never she would have been able to act the way she did and never she could have found the right words. Now Sakura. She and Naruto got closer because of Sasuke. Both missed him and always tried to get him back. Furthermore, they are teammates, so they have to accomplish several missions together. It is therefore normal that there are strong bonds between them. But what disturbs me when one wants to pair them together is the fact that Sakura would have reacted different than she did in some situations. If it was Sasuke who was fighting Pein, she would have probably done the same thing what Hinata did for Naruto. But this kind of mothers' love reaction to protect her child, it's only Hinata who showed it. One can't say that she could not make anything. That's not true. SPOILER: in the last chapters she reveals her hidden power, a power that she kept inside her during 3 years and which could have been very useful when Konoha was under attack (Pein). But she prefered to show and to release it when Sasuke came back in team 7 to fight against Juubi etc. As for me, like I wrote before, I would prefer someone who Ioves me 100% so that I can trust this someone 100% than someone whose feelings ae shared or divided between me and my best friend but if Naruto wants to go on with his Sakura-chan story, it's up to him. Sorry to have written that long...